A Blast From The Past
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: McCoy meets up with a blast from his past during shore leave. What does she mean to him? And what secret is she keeping? Bones/OC. Slightly AU. First Star Trek FF. Disclaimer, I only own my OCs!
1. Chapter 1: A Run InLiterally

Chapter 1: A Run in… Literally

After a particularly rough mission the crew of the Enterprise was finally getting a much needed shore leave. Of course the captain insisted that the crew heard to the bar to begin relaxation. Most of the crew went along crowding the bar. Most of the officers and ensign Chekov spotted a booth and ordered table service. In a few minutes everyone began settling into a liquor induced calm. Conversation flowed freely as others, besides the crew were drawn to the captain's charismatic stories.

Soon following the fifth story everyone began to slowly trickle out of the bar to get some well deserved sleep in their own beds, well… for the most part. Bones lost sight of his captain and roommate as Jim inevitably hooked up with a beaut from the bar and inevitably wouldn't return to their quarters. As he continued to walk mindlessly and a little buzzed from the bar he didn't notice the petite brunette in front of him and accidentally knocked her off her feet.

"Oof!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, didn't mean to bump you there." Bones drawled as he tipped his head and offered the woman his hand to help her to her feet without really seeing her.

"You always were the 'southern gentleman' weren't you Leonard?" the smooth familiar voice of the woman caused Bones to freeze. Oh he knew that voice, he knew it very well.

"Noelle? What? How? When?"

"Aww, calm down there cowboy, I'm here because I was asked to teach a few xeno-linguistics courses here at the academy, Uncle Chris gave me a call not too long ago and it pays a fair bit better than my old job."

"You teach here?" He croaked out.

"Yes _McCoy_. I relocated from Sacramento to the city. I hear you're quite the fine doctor now, working as the CMO on the Enterprise. I remember when I could barely get you on a plane to meet my folks."

"Well if you heard that much then you must have heard why I came here then."

"Oh yes, Phinny called me to let me in on the news. I really am sorry Len, and I know we may not have ended on the best of terms, but I can't believe that she would cheat on you. I mean, don't you have a little girl?"

"Well paternity tests say the baby is the result of Jocelyn being a chronic cheater."

"Oh…" she hadn't expected that, "Uhmm sorry Len, but I have to get going."

"Right. Sure. Hey can we get a drink sometime? Catch up maybe?"

" I… suppose it couldn't hurt" she said slowly, " you can look me up on the Starfleet Directory, I'm listed."


	2. Chapter 2: Drinks

Chapter 2: Drinks

The next morning Leonard woke up to the sound of Jim returning to their quarters after his nightly escapade.

"So Bones, how'd the first night of shore leave treat 'ya?"

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into." He baited as he ran a hand through his mussed up bed head.

"If it is not a woman, this is a terrible story."

" Jeez Jim. It is about a woman, I ran into my college girlfriend, Noelle. I haven't seen her in almost eight years."

"No shit?! She still smokin? I saw that picture you keep of her."

"Damnit Jim that's my personal effects! _Sigh_, yes she looked amazing and now she's working here as an instructor."

"And… are you gonna see her again? I mean the way you talked about her she seemed real important."

"She was, I mean she was my best friend and damnit probably the first real relationship I'd ever been in. We're going for some drinks tonight"

"Well good luck Bones. Hey you want me to be your wingman?" pause… "Hey stop laughing! I'm a good wingman!"

That night Leonard got a hold of Noelle and they decided to meet at the bar.

" I gotta tell you Len, I don't think I can stay too long."

"Well, how's about one drink, on me. Midori Sour?"

"Make that a scotch and soda and you've got yourself a deal." She made her way to a booth while he went to get their drinks. He had to admit he was taken aback, Elle had n't been one for hard liquor in their college days. As soon as the drinks were up he made his way to their booth and slid in next to her while simultaneously handing Elle her drink.

"So I'm just gonna go right ahead and ask, is there a special someone in your life?"

"Now, no beating around the bush there huh cowboy? If you must know, there is someone special in my life." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Bones felt something break, it wasn't a familiar feeling, and he didn't like it. He looked down at her left hand, and no ring. Then something shiny caught his eye and he noticed a ring hanging from her necklace and he recognized it as his class ring. He felt a small surge of confidence.

"No ring? So you have a boyfriend?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Elle began to get a little uncomfortable licked her lips and took a long pull from her scotch and soda and was just about to reply when her com began to buzz. Hurriedly, she pulled her com out and signaled to Bones that it would be just a moment. Bones was starting to feel good when she ended her conversation, until:

"Sorry Len, I gotta get going."

"Wait, I'll walk you home."

"No, really, I'll be fine. You don't have to."

"Now my mama taught me better, I'm walking you back."

With a sigh she conceded and they walked back to her quarters in near silence. Before opening her door, another woman (he assumed it was her roommate) slid the door open looking slightly frantic,

"I'm sorry Ms. Pike, he was sleeping but then he woke up crying and screaming."


	3. Chapter 3: James

Chapter 3: James

By this time Bones was thoroughly confused, who was he? And who was this woman if it wasn't her roommate?

"It's fine Jenny, I'll take it from here. You can go on home." She said patting the woman on the arm comfortingly.

"Well Len, why don't you take a seat… I suppose. Excuse me." She disappeared into another room, and soon he could hear her sweet smooth voice singing softly and a child's subsiding hiccups.

"_when all the clouds darken up the skyway there's a rainbow highway to be found…"_

Alright, so she was watching someone's kid. She came back out to the living room with a knowing look on her face.

"Did you want some coffee?" She asked tiredly, he nodded as she went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. As she was gone he heard a door open and as soon as he looked up he was face to face with a little boy of about 7 who looked alarmingly just like him.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked, quirking his eyebrow at the older man. He held a stuffed horse close to him in a pair of cowboy jammies.

"Hey there cowboy, I thought you were sleeping." Elle said lovingly as she picked the little boy up and walked back into his room.

"Mommy, who is that man? Is that…?" He didn't get to finish as Elle hushed him.

Bones froze, _Mommy? _This little boy looked a great deal like him, and she was his mother. She had a son. Oh God in heaven he didn't know what to think anymore. Elle walked back into the living room and gestured to the kitchen. He walked woodenly to her small kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"His name is James. He's 7, and loves horses and cowboys. And yes, I'm a mom that's why I came here when the job was offered."

"So this little boy is your special someone?"

"Absolutely, Jamie has been my whole life since we finished college. Go on Len ask me what I know is running through that head of yours."

"Is he mine?" Bones whispered not daring to let himself think that he might have a child that he didn't know about for seven years.

"Well, I've never been with anyone else Len. And please before you begin to yell, I wanted so much to tell you…" his heart broke a little as she began to cry. " I found out after graduation, and I called to tell you once you moved into your new place, but Jocelyn answered the com…" Damn Jocelyn! He couldn't believe it, he wasted so many years on that damn woman, when he could have had a family with love of his life.

"Look Elle, I will do anything you need me to. Uhm does he know about me?" Elle began to play with her necklace before she answered.

"I know you see your ring, Len. Of course he knows about you, he deserved to know that he has a daddy somewhere. He's smart you know, he's seen pictures of us from college and just now he put it all together."

"Wow, just like his daddy then, because I just figured it out myself."

"Look Len, it is really late and I need to get some sleep myself. Tomorrow is a day off, why don't you come back and you can meet your son properly."

"I'd really like that Elle. Do you think maybe we can talk about us too?"

"We'll see, Len. Good night"

A/N: If you're curious the lyrics aren't mine (I WISH!) they are the extended lyrics from _Somewhere Over the Rainbow._


	4. Chapter 4: McCoy Men

Chapter 4: McCoy Men

Bones walked in a daze back to his quarters. He was a father. He had a son. He could have a family. He barely acknowledged Jim as he walked in.

"So Bones, did you rekindle the flame?"

"I'm a father."

"I'm sorry, What!" Jim stumbled clumsily after Bones into their kitchen. He stared Bones down until he finally got an answer.

"I had drink with Elle, and she had to hurry back to her place, and her son, well hell our son was there. He's seven."

"Aww I wanna meet him! I can be fun Uncle Jimmy!" Jim excitedly began to blabber on about all the things he could spoil this child he'd never met with.

"His name is James you know, James McCoy." He was still in a daze, and he excused himself to his room to get some shut eye. "I gotta rest up I'm officially meeting him tomorrow."

Bones woke up right with the sun. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning, he couldn't wait to really meet his son and play with him. And finally talk with Elle about what is going to happen with the three of them. He got ready and waited for Elle to call, so that they could decide what they would do for the day. About an hour later he received a call from Elle,

"Hey there Len, how do you feel about a picnic in the park?"

"That sounds great, I'll meet you there in 15?"

"Alright! Jamie is really excited."

Bones practically flew to the park not bothering to answer Jim's sleep encumbered questions. As soon as he got to the park he spotted Elle and Jamie at the swings. He smiled to himself as he watched his son giggle hysterically every time he swung a little higher. He jogged over to them and couldn't help but notice the smile that graced Elle's face as she saw him.

"Wow you got here awfully quick there McCoy."

"Hey can you blame me, I didn't want to miss out on the swings!"

"Mommy, his name is McCoy too." He turned to look at Bones and with an almost eerily Bones-like face said, "So you must be my Dad. I'm James Nicholas McCoy."

"Well, little man I am your dad. I guess it is only polite to let you know my whole name too. I'm Leonard H. McCoy." He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with his son. Soon Jamie tired of the swings and wanted to eat and so the new little family settled on a picnic blanket and looked something like a Rockwell painting. It wasn't long before both the McCoy men were interacting just like father and son, much to Elle's amusement. She pulled her camera out of her bag and took some shots of the McCoy men as she kept calling them. She soon saw that the sun was about to go down and called father and son in to head back to her apartment to get cleaned up for some dinner.

They got back into Elle's apartment Bones carrying a tired Jamie inside; she made straight for the kitchen as she called out to the boys:

"What did you want to eat guys, spaghetti, sloppy joes, some chicken?" Only she got no answer. Worriedly she peered around the dividing wall to see Bones out cold on her couch with their son asleep on his chest. She felt her heart melt as she settled in next to her men and fell asleep as well. About a half an hour into their communal nap, Jamie woke up and went to his room to play. He lightly jostled his parents and slightly woke Bones up. He saw that she had settled next to him and saw Jamie settle into his room to play. He wrapped an arm around Elle and drifted back into a comfortable slumber.

Elle woke up blearily, and realized her position nestled in with Leonard. It felt like when they were a couple in college. She slowly removed herself and made some chicken and vegetables for them to eat when he got up. She coaxed Jamie to eat some dinner and gave him a quick bath. She needed to talk to Leonard alone so she put Jamie to bed a little early and went to wake his daddy.

"Hey there cowboy, you up for some dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

Chapter 5: The Talk

_"Hey there cowboy, you up for some dinner?"_

Bones rubbed his eyes, and it wasn't a dream. He was in the apartment of his college girlfriend, the mother of his son, and possibly the love of his life. He'd always measured other women up to her. She was strong, funny, smart, and unbelievably gorgeous. He got up from the couch and followed Elle wordlessly into the kitchen to sit at the dining table, where just yesterday he learned he was a father.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Oh he was pretty tired so he's been fed, cleaned and put to bed. Sorry if you wanted to say goodnight, but you'll have other chances I promise." She paused unsure of what she wanted to say next. "Also, we need to talk a little. Just us." All right here we go, she thought, time to get everything out in the open.

"Well I did want to talk about us. I mean Jamie is great, and I'm so glad to be a part of his life. But I want to know why you never told all this time. Ok I know Jocelyn and that whole mess, but come on Elle. I would have liked to have been there for him and you earlier."

Well that just broke the dam. Elle let it all come out he deserved to know.

"I know I know. You have no idea how much I wanted you there." She stood up leaving their food to cool on the table. "Don't you think that when I was in labor for hours that I didn't want you there? When Jamie started to walk and talk all I could think of was how you were missing this. I cried myself to sleep for two years. I tried to call you so many times, and that…" she lowered her voice so as not to wake her son, "Bitch always picked up, and I'm sure she never told you I called. He always asked for stories about you. He loved you before he even met you." She was sobbing now, "Damnit Leonard, _I _still love you. As crazy as that sounds, you're the father of my son, and as much as I wanted to hate you for being absent, for leaving me after graduation. I couldn't, and now seeing you with Jamie, I remember exactly why I fell in love with you when I was 19." She stopped now to catch her breath.

"Okay. I know I was cold and left you, but I had no idea that you were pregnant. And now I know that is no reason, but I was just a kid. I was scared as hell starting med school and leaving the only girl I really loved. Love. You were my best friend, I tried calling you multiple times my first year of med school and the line was disconnected. Jocelyn happened because I was lonely." He stopped to finally look up at her, and he saw her half smiling, and half still crying. He moved over to her and held her hands in his. He decided to pull out the stops,

"Darlin', we've both made our share of mistakes, and I understand a lot of it is something we can't change, but I suppose the question is, do you want us to try it again? I mean I don't even remember why we called it quits in the first place."

"We thought distance would be too hard, but if I'd known that I would be having Jamie, I would have gone with you. I would have gone through hell or high water for us Len. Hell, I thought you didn't want me anymore." The sniffles returned, until she felt a hand under her chin lifting her eyes to look at him. Those eyes said everything she needed to know.

"I will always want you." He couldn't believe what he'd heard. "How could I not?  
Elle you are what I measure all women too. To be honest it was one of the reasons Jocelyn cited when we divorced, that I never got over you. And I hate to actually say this, but she was right." Elle laughed through her tears and overwhelmed with emotion she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him for all she was worth. He held her close and felt like he might actually have all the things he'd thought he'd lost when he came to Starfleet. Only this time it was all real, and about ten times better than the joke of a marriage he'd had. Then he'd remember something from when they had drinks,

"So I see that you kept my class ring?" He smiled a little teasingly, watching as her cheeks flushed a little more.

"Well, I told you. I've been in love with you all this time, and having it with me reminds me of the night that you gave it to me. It always made me feel better." She smiled a little shyly and gestured back to their food. "So cowboy, you still hungry?"

"Famished." They sat down and finally ate their dinner and started catching up, going through pictures of Jamie and hours later when they ran out of those they went back into Elle's pictures of their college days. It began to get comfortable again, and they fell asleep on Elle's bed with pictures and memorabilia strewn about.


	6. Chapter 6: FamilyEpilogue

Chapter 6: Family/Epilogue

The couple on the bed woke to the insistent buzzing of Leonard's com. Eyes still bleary from sleep, and voice still gruff, Bones picked up his com, to be greeted with Jim's overly cheery voice.

"Bones, my man, I want to meet your new family!" Bones groaned at the sheer volume of Jim's voice, and heard a giggle from Elle as she heard Jim continue blabbing on and on. She took control of his com and began talking to Jim.

"Hi, you must be Jim, I'm Noelle. Jamie's mom, and well Len's," she paused to look back and Leonard, "What would you call us cowboy?" Jim's laughter resonated at her use of the word cowboy. Leonard piped up and answered, "Well, I'd say we're in a serious relationship." Just then, Jamie walked into the room climbed onto the bed wordlessly, and plopped himself on Leonard's lap. "Daddy who's the man on the com?"

"Bones you're a daddy!" Jim got so excited. "Hey kiddo I'm your Uncle Jim. Oh we're gonna have so much fun! Bones, everyone is dying to meet your family, so we're going to have a lunch with the crew." Jim was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Da—Darnit Jim! You already told everyone? For cripes sake man!" Jamie started to laugh at the crazy adults in the room. "At least you're amusin' the kid."

"Lunch sounds great Jim, we're gonna have to get ready then. Where should we meet you?" Elle was eager to meet the other people in Len's life, other friends who could help her in catching up with this man she was apparently in a serious relationship with. They made the plans, and Elle sent Len on his way to go get ready and out of yesterday's old clothes. When everyone finally made it to lunch, the rowdy crew of the Enterprise entertained Elle and Jamie with stories of their gruff, no-nonsense, CMO. Bones looked around and finally felt that though he might be gruff, there would be less bitterness in his responses now that he really saw what kind of family he had in his friends and Elle and Jamie.

One year later… During Mother's Day.

After a year of reacquainting themselves with one another dating, and having family outings, Len moved in with Elle and Jamie in order to give their son some sense of normalcy, in between Len's calls of duty on the Enterprise. Now it was Mother's Day and Jamie was precariously balancing a breakfast tray for his mom just as his dad told him to. They were planning a big day. And little did Elle know, Bones had something huge in store for her. Jamie slowly entered his parents' room and announced loudly,

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy!!!"

"Well thanks sweetheart! Is that breakfast for me?"

"Yup, I helped daddy make it and everything."

"Aww sweetie this is just great. Now, where is your daddy?"

"Right over here Elle. Happy Mother's Day." Bones paused and made sure the square box was in his robe before he beckoned Jamie over to him. He kneeled down to Jamie's height and whispered instructions into his ear. Jamie walked back over to Elle and closed her eyes.

"Okay Mommy, we have a surprise for you! Well, daddy has a surprise for you and I get to help!" As Elle had her eyes covered, Bones moved into position getting down on one knee by the bed. He gave Jamie the signal to uncover his mom's eyes.

"Noelle Pike, I messed up so many years ago, not asking you this question before I left for med school. I can only hope that you love me as much as I love you. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives, I want be here to raise James, and possibly give him a few siblings? What I'm trying to ask you is, will you marry me?"

Sometime during his speech, Elle began to cry and as soon as he finished, she launched herself into his arms, causing them to fall backward on the floor,

" You bet your sweet bottom cowboy."

James watched from the doorway before he shook his head,

"Does this mean you're gonna stay forever daddy?"

"Absolutely little man."

Tapos. Done. Finished.

Thanks for reading! I'm planning on starting a series based on the characters here called Family Portraits.

Disclaimer one more time: I only own the OC's in this story. Unfortunately the rest of the crew from Star Trek do not belong to me. Although I do love me some Leonard McCoy.


End file.
